The ever ending game of horror
by Angi
Summary: Okay this fanfic is probabaly going to lead nowhere's but that's okay! Well I added my self and my friends into this fanfiction so enjoy! O yea... if your a trunks fan I recommend you don't read this first chapter...
1. Finding the bottle

The ever ending game of horror

The ever ending game of horror

Part 1 by Angi Amoru

Note: This all should lead to an ending but there is PROBABLY going to be a squeal. Oh yea Goten, Gohan, and Goku are brothers not father and sons in this fanfic.

'' means thinking

"" means speaking

capital letters someone is yelling or shouting

Got questions on words ya don't know??? E-mail me at [Starbabe700@aol.com][1]

*************************************************************

Angi was sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling she seemed to have a lot on her mind.

" I'm bored!!!!" She screamed twisting and turning, "THIS IS LAME!"

Suddenly an idea popped into her tiny head. She had just remembered a party she had went to once.

" Let's get to it!" She jumped off her bed and ran down the staircase and started searching for something.

'Where could that bottle be?'

She searched the entire house when the stumbled over a greenish colored soda bottle, it was made of glass and sparkled in the sun.

"HURRAY!" Angi screamed, "Now it's time for fun!!!"

She ran quickly to her bedroom picked up her blue phone. She then started to dial phone numbers.

*************************************************************

Mayuka was happily playing with Aya when the phone rang. Aya dashed into her house and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Aya! It's me Angi! I wanted to know if you and Mayuka wanted to come over to my house today at 12:00 I'm having a party! You can bring who ever you want…"

"COOL! Sounds great! I go tell Maya… be right back!"

Aya quickly ran back outside and told Mayuka the news.

"Okay! Tell Angi we'll be there!" Mayuka seemed very happy.

Aya ran back into the house.

"Angi we'll be there'

"GREAT!"

Aya hung up the phone.

*************************************************************

Sabreil was playing with baby Neptune, while Goku was trying to figure out how to use a barbecue.

"Wonder what this button does???" Goku said pushing a big red button

A huge explosion shook the earth, which made bay Neptune cry.

"Ugh…not again" Goten said flying over to his brother.

"Goku…you turn that switch" Gohan said pointing at a HUGE blue button.

"Oops…" Goku said laughing.

Suddenly the phone rings. Sabreil is trying to clam down baby Neptune so Trunks gets it.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Trunks is me…Angi!"

"Hiya's… you calling to ask me out on a date?"

"In your dreams…I was inviting you and your family to come over for a party at 12:00 this afternoon!"

"Great! We'll all be there" Trunks said

"Good see ya there!"

Trunks hung up and told everyone the news

*************************************************************

Quatre was looking out the window from his balcony. He was watching the ocean. Then suddenly his butler walks up to him.

"Master Quatre you have a call."

"Oh who is it?"

"A girl named Angi"

Quatre jumped up and picked up the phone.

"Hiya Angi!"

"Hiya's Cutie Pie! I'm having this party at 12:00 this after noon and I want to know if you can come!"

"Um…I don't think I can make it…"

"Trunks will be there…he trying to ask me out…"

"I'll be there!!!!!" Quatre said in a hurry worried.

"Great she you at 12:00!"

*************************************************************

Angi was so excited. She was having all her best friends over to have fun. She started cleaning and setting up for her COOL party.

[At 12:00]

Ding-Dong

Angi ran to her front door and saw all her friends and other people at her front door. Sabreil, Goku, Gohan, Baby Neptune, Wufei, Eve, Heero, Trunks, Quatre, Piccolo, Kami, Rei, Vegita, Yamcha, Tein and Usagi were all at Angi's front door.

They all walked (and flew) in.

"Let's play!!" Angi said happily

"What are we playing?" Rei asked dimly

"SPIN THE BOTTLE ^_^ !!!!" Angi said

"Cool!" Mayuka yelled

Angi sat everyone one down in a circle (except Baby Neptune) Angi then took the bottle and spinned it really really fast. To everyone's dismay it landed on Trunks.

"HURRAY!! ^_^" Trunks yelled

"Ugh…" Angi moaned 

Quatre started to switch places with the people next to Trunks.

"Truth or Dare Angi?????????????????????????????????"

"Um… Dare"

" I dare you to kiss me…" Trunks said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Okay…close your eyes"

Angi stood up and walked into the bathroom when she came back she had a plunger in her hands…

"Ready???"

Angi put the plunger on Trunks face, he opened his eyes and saw everyone laughing at him…this got him mad…his eyes turn blue from lavender to yellow and his hair from lavender to yellow.

" You guys got him mad…" Tein mumbled

" A we can tell that three eyes…" Rei said staring him.

" I'll take him outside…" Vegita said dragging him out by his ears…

"Sigh…"

   [1]: mailto:Starbabe700@aol.com



	2. the window incident

The never ending game of horror

The never ending game of horror

Part 2 by Sabreil Tanko [Angi's friend]

The window incident 

She gave it a spin. It landed on Wufei. Meanwhile Goku was switching places 

with everyone.

"Truth or-" at that moment Wufei collapsed and Goku threw him out the front 

window.(Apparently, Goku didn't want anyone near his girlfriend, so he 

got Wufei using his knowledge of pressure points. )

"My precious $ 2,000 window!!!!!!"Angi screamed about to summon her staff.

Goku (who had seen her in action spliting Relena's head open) was prepared 

and handed over a credit card. He handed it over with a sigh of relief. 

"Truth or dare Sabby" Goku said smiling.

" Dare" Sabriel said smiling, a little flame flickerd in her eye.

"Oooooooooo. Mommy is in love. Mommy and Goku sitting in a tree. K-I 

-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, and I already came in the 

baby carriage!" sang baby Neptune, her curls bouncing.

Sabriel gave her a such a look that baby Neptune created a bubble around 

herself and disappeared with a small pop.

There was a snicker from the circle. It was Angi.Sabriel summoned her sword 

and aimed at Angi, her dark brown eyes now were black with a gigantic fire. 

Angi summoned her staff and aimed at Sabriel.

******************************************************************************

[Outside]

A flash of light shot out across the land it was Relena.

"It's good to have friends in both dimensions…" she mumbled

******************************************************************************

" Mommy, daddy, Relena is trying to hug me! Waaaaaa! Waaaaaaa!" A two-year-old Baby Neptune 

said starting to cry. Relena stepped into the door way and in the den.

"That does it. That moron has gone to far. KAAAAA, MEEEEI, AHHHHH, MEEEEI, 

AHHHHH!" Goku yelled.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. They changed their aim.

"NOT AGAIN"yelled Relena, trying to escape. Sabriel's fire blast got her 

right in the head. But Angi's staffgot there at the same time causing 

Relena to be blasted out the "replaced" window.

"NOT AGAIN!!!"yelled Angi for the second time. Sabriel handed over her 

credit card.

"Where were we Goku?" asked Sabriel.

" You said dare. My dare is that I dare you to come on a trip to Japan with 

me!" answered Goku.

" Sweet!" yelled Sabriel jumping up.

******************************************************************************

" Angi and Eve, could you watch baby Neptune while I'm gone?" asked 

Sabriel saying farewell to her friends.

" Sure" said Eve watching the little girl, making rainbow bubbles with her 

fingers.

" Yea! Bazooka lessons all the way!" said baby Neptune floating into the 

air.

" You weren't supposed to tell you stupid bubble-making brat!" said Angi 

between her teeth.

" What did you say Neptune?"asked Goku, raising his eyebrow.

" She said good bye and I'll miss ya." said Angi putting her hand over baby 

Neptune's mouth.

Goku climbed onto the flying Nimbus. Sabriel kissed baby Neptune goodbye 

and climbed on behind him.

"I'll bring ya back souvenirs! I promise." said Sabriel. She put her arms 

around Goku's waist and they were gone.

As the crowd turned around to continue the "never ending game of horror", 

they heard an explosion. It was Wufei's Gundum taking off. It was heading 

right towards the flying Nimbus.

" Oh no you don't," said Eve, as she winked at baby Neptune. Baby Neptune 

floated into the air in a blue bubble.

" Water tornado!!!" screamed baby Neptune, causing Wufei's Gundum to crash 

into the ground.

" I love that kid," Eve said as everone started laughing. Gohan put Neptune 

on his shoulders and they walked inside. It was now Eve's turn.

******************************************************************************

Angi: Yawn…that was boring…

Sabreil: HEY!!!! That's mean!!!!!!!!!!!

Eve: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Because mine will be better than both of yours…

Angi& Sabreil: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Eve stands up and walks away]

Angi: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sabreil: Like it? So review people!


End file.
